


We're Just Two Men as God Had Made Us

by lizzicleromance



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, M/M, Mischeif, Twincest, jail!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzicleromance/pseuds/lizzicleromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Murphy MacManus are out and about, minding their own business, and wind up getting themselves arrested by a police officer with a bad attitude. This is just a fun little two-part fic about the shenanigans the twins get themselves into while sitting in a jail cell for an afternoon and the events that follow. </p><p>[The title is from "<a href="http://www.plyrics.com/lyrics/mychemicalromance/youknowwhattheydotoguyslikeusinprison.html">You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison</a>" by My Chemical Romance. <3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Just Two Men as God Had Made Us

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is something random that my brain concocted at 3AM, so I really hope you enjoy :)

“Murph...” 

Connor was trying his hardest to get his brother’s attention, but the darker haired MacManus twin simply crossed his arms over his chest in an act of defiance, and continued to ignore his brother. 

“C’mon, Murph. Please say somethin’,” Connor tried again, this time reaching over to place a hand on his twin’s arm, only to have it yanked away. 

“Ye want to talk, do ye?” Murphy finally snapped, breaking his silence as he glared at his brother. “Fine! I can’t believe ye went an’ got us fuckin’ arrested!” 

“I had to fuckin’ pee!” Connor shouted, once again in his own defense. “And you’re just as much to blame for all of this, considerin’ you had to act like a fuckin’ fool when that cop showed up!” 

“Fuck you!” Murphy shouted, his temper getting the better of him as he leaned over to tower over his brother, who was sitting next to him in the holding cell. “If you hadn’t had your fuckin’ cock out in public none of this would have happened!” 

Connor thought about this for a moment, and for a split second, he knew that his twin was right. Connor being Connor, however, he could never let Murphy know this. He simply put on that devilish, charming signature smirk of his, and shrugged in that perfect carefree persona that he always seemed to be able to master, no matter what unfortunate circumstance he found himself in. 

“You’re jus’ jealous that my glorious cock wasn’t in your mouth,” Connor spoke in a teasing fashion, which immediately caused Murphy to lose his composure. 

Connor’s smirk grew even wider. 

“You’re such a fuckin’ asshole,” Murphy hissed, though was all smiles as Connor reached up to pull him down on top of him by his shirt collar. 

“Mmm, but ye love me,” Connor murmured as he leaned forward to connect his mouth to his twin’s in a deeply passionate kiss. 

“Fuckin’ right I do,” Murphy replied, almost breathlessly, as his mouth sought out the delicious mouth that belonged to his twin. Their hands simultaneously reached out to touch one another; Connor’s going to slide under Murphy’s shirt as Murphy’s entangled in Connor’s hair. 

Just as Connor had secured his twin directly on top of him, a loud, booming voice came from outside of the cell. 

“Hey! What the fuck is going on here?” Officer Walsh bellowed, looking on at the two brothers in what could only be explained as sheer disgust. “I knew I shouldn’t have listened to Rick. Should have separated you two from the beginning, instead of putting you together like he said to.”

“Aww, c’mon officer,” Murphy spoke with an obvious grin in his voice as Officer Walsh entered the cell and grabbed him up forcefully by his arm. “I bet ye just _love_ doin’ what the good sheriff tells ye to do, don’t ye?” 

Murphy had gotten that last set of words out just as Officer Walsh had thrown him into the cell directly next to the one Connor was in. Shane’s mouth dropped wide open at Murphy’s outburst, like he had just gotten his hand caught in the proverbial cookie jar while his blood began to boil. “Why you little-” 

“ _Shane,_ ” the sheriff’s voice warned from outside of the cell, scolding the officer with that smoldering look that had both MacManus twins smirking in triumph. “Leave these two alone. You insisted we bring them in, so I’m leaving you in charge of watching them ‘til I get back.”

“You can‘t be serious!” Officer Walsh argued, dropping the hold that he had on Murphy as he chased the sheriff down the dimly lit corridor outside of the holding cells. “ _Rick-_ ”

“It’s this temper of yours that got you into desk duty to begin with,” the sheriff, or Rick, as Officer Walsh had just called him, argued defensively to the irate officer. “Now if you can just manage to hold it together until I get back from sorting out this mess that you’ve gotten yourself into, everything’s gonna be alright. Just hang out here, and try not to get into any more trouble.”

“Fine,” Shane hissed, rolling his eyes as he begrudgingly took a seat behind the desk just a short distance away from the cells. 

“You boys be good,” Rick said to Connor and Murphy, who both nodded in unison. 

“Aye,” they replied, with amusement in their mingled voices. 

“You too, Shane,” Rick warned, before turning on his heel and walking out of the building. 

“Well,” Murphy whistled, watching the situation unfold with great curiosity. “I guess it’s clear who wears the pants in your relationship.”

Shane was quick to grab Murphy by his collar through the bars of the cell, but Connor was quick to jump to his brother’s defense, even through the cell next to them. 

“I wouldn't do that if I were you-” Connor tried to reason calmly, but to no avail.

“Shut the fuck up, MacManus-” Officer Walsh was quick to cut him off. “Your brother needs to learn some manners-”

“And so do you!” Connor retaliated, just as quickly. “Sheriff Grimes is out there tryin’ to fight for your freedom from sittin’ behind that desk. How would it look if he were to get back and find us not in the same condition he left us in?”

Shane thought about this for a moment, huffing and puffing through the cell, before begrudgingly letting go of the mischievous MacManus brother. 

“If that’s the case, you two better shut your mouths and not get on my nerves,” Shane spoke through gritted teeth. 

“We can do that,” Murphy replied sweetly, which morphed into that signature smirk as he earned the officer’s attention. “If ye put me back in the same cell with me brother.”

Shane’s eyes narrowed at the darker haired twin once again. “Not a fucking chance,” he scoffed, as Connor laughed from the cell beside them. 

“Well Murph, I guess we better get comfy then,” Connor replied with a whimsical tone in his voice. “Because we’ve got a long afternoon of hanging out here with Officer Walsh.” 

Shane could do nothing but swallow his pride, and mentally kick himself for arresting the MacManus brothers in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Mischievous twins and pissed off Shane are so much fun to write! Their afternoon of shenanigans is just beginning, more mischief and mayhem and scandalous times are ahead in the next update :)


End file.
